Beauty and the Beast
by Gradschoolgirlie
Summary: Starts at the end of Season 1. Will show Sandors POV on all SanSan scenes in Season 2 and then will be AU after. The possibility of Sansa POV later on. First story ever! Be kind! SanSan forever!


Sansa with her flowing auburn hair and porcelain skin sauntered in front of him on the orders of "his grace" King Joffrey. Sansa had looked so defeated; her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. The hound rarely ever felt empathy or kindness for anyone, but all he wanted to do was to tend to the little bird. Despite her recent hardships, she was more beautiful than ever. Joffrey had decided it would be a grand idea to showcase her father's death upon the castle wall, so Sandor knew where they were headed.

"And as soon as you've had your blood, I will put in a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long," stated Joffrey. The hound wanted to take the little brat and throw him. Sansa deserves so much better than you, thought Sandor.

Sansa, Joffrey, Sandor and Meryn finally reached their endpoint. Sansa looked up and screamed. "No! Please! No!" Sansa tried to turn around but Meryn grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully to make her stay. Sandor stood in the background trying to ignore the anger boiling up inside of him.

"This one's your father." Joffrey pointed, "this one here." Sansa kept her head down. Sandor hoped that she would look up soon, because he did not want the little bird to be hurt "Look at him and see what happens to traitors!" Joffrey tried again to make her look at her father's decapitated head. Even I'm not this cruel, thought Sandor. "You promised to be merciful", Sansa cried out. The sadness broke his heart. He wanted to comfort her in anyway he could, but it was impossible at this time. "I was, I gave him a clean death. Look at him!" Joffrey ordered to Sansa. Sansa continued to look down, refusing to give in to Joffrey. "Please let me go home. I wont do any treason. I swear…" Sansa pleaded once more to Joffrey for mercy she was not going to receive. The hound knew all too well that Joffrey was evil to the core.

"Mother says, I'm still to marry you. So you'll stay here and obey. Look at him!" Sansa finally gave in to King Joffrey's request. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up to the top of the castle wall. "Well?" Sandor was pleased that Sansa was not letting the situation get the best of her. She was not succumbing to what Joffrey wanted. The bastard was not pleased that it was not hurting her as much as he had hoped.

"How long do I have to look?" Sansa questioned vehemently. The little bird cannot possible hold her composure too long in the face of her father's decapitation. "As long as it pleases me. Do you want to see the rest?" "If it please your grace." I hope this is all over soon. He could not bare this at all; he could barely imagine what she was going through right now. She must feel so alone in the world. Sandor wanted Sansa to know so badly that he was on her side.

"That's your septor." Joffrey pointed "There! I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother I am going to give you his head as well"

"…Or maybe he'll give me yours. Sansa seethed. Sandor immediately thought FUCK. Why couldn't you keep quiet for a minute longer little bird! He is not going to let you go unscathed after what you just said. Another side of him thought that what she just did was fearless and it made her appear even more stunning. The little bird has talons. Sandor knew what was imminent though.

"My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." Meryn turned Sansa around and hit her violently on both sides of her beautiful face. The hound felt himself get hot with anger. Sansa turned around again to face her beloved Joffrey. She looked down below the bridge. She fumed with hatred. He could feel it emanating. He had never thought the sweet little bird had it in her. Sandor understood the feeling all to well. He felt hatred for everything and everyone, but her. He knew what she wanted to do. He had felt it numerous times. He realized that this would result in her death and he could not let that happen to her. The hound quickly found an excuse to stop her

"Here, girl" He got out a rag to wipe the blood off her lip. She looked up at him and they made eye contact. He touched her face briefly. The small touch gave him chills. In that moment he wanted to kiss her more than anything. The emotion on her face was heartbreaking and jolted him back to reality. She looked so broken, yet grateful for the kind gesture. Above all, Sandor wanted to take the little bird into his arms and run away with her. He knew she was not the knight she had dreamt of, but those types of knights do not exist but in fairytales. He knew he would treat her the way she deserved. He would please her in anyway he knew how. He would be whatever she wanted him to be.

He gave the rag to her to keep and Joffrey came up behind her. "Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson?" Sansa did not say a word. "I'll look for you in court" Joffrey said as he stormed away. Sansa was left with the hound and a bloody swollen lip. The hound looked down at Sansa and quickly said, " Save yourself some pain girl, give him what he wants." Sansa handed the rag back to Sandor, but Sandor stated, "You'll be needing that again…" and walked away. Sandor wanted her to stay healthy and alive. It would not be too much longer, before he would have the opportunity to rescue her from this god-forsaken place.


End file.
